No Pude Reconocerte
by Varelia Ashtray Girl
Summary: Hermione vuelve a Londres luego de 8 años de ausencia, decide ir a una fiesta pero no todo sale como ella esperaba...mi primer Oneshot ! Dejar review pls...


Hermione llegaba a Londres después de varios años en el extranjero, en los Estados Unidos, volvía con nostalgia y pesar. De alguna manera quería volver a empezar todo lo que había dejado en Inglaterra, quería cerrar todas esas heridas con las que se fue con solo dieciocho años de edad. Había pasado ya ocho años desde que había prácticamente huido de su país natal, sus mejores amigos la habían dejado por un mal entendido pero la separación que más le había dolido era la con Harry, el hombre a quien siempre había amado y aún amaba.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, ella había traicionado a su bando, con una justa razón, en un encuentro con los mortífagos Harry fue herido muy gravemente con un objeto envenenado y las dos formas de salvarlo eran llevarlo ante Lord Voldemort y que él lo recuperara para combatir con él en igualdad de condiciones, donde podría morir en vano ya que no habían destruido todos los horrocruxes, o ayudar a los mortífagos para que poder llevárselo junto con el antídoto para el veneno que le habían administrado al moreno. Ella prefirió la segunda opción, con ella aseguraba la seguridad de su amado y tuvo que decirles la ubicación del cuartel general donde Harry reunía gente para combatir, el trato decía que ella no sufriría daño en aquel ataque y se podría llevar a Harry para salvarle la vida. Así hizo y estuvo presente en el ataque, aviso antes de que ocurriera y el mismo Harry le dijo que se fuera y no volviera nunca más, ella no pudo explicarle la razón de haber dado esa información, entonces prefirió irse y no causar más daño. Durante la batalla murió gente inocente y los mortífagos le dijeron mil veces a Harry que ellos habían llegado allí gracias a Hermione Granger. Eso aumentó el rencor que había surgido en Harry hacia su mejor amiga, el no entendía porque ella había dado esa información, pero tampoco se molestó en preguntarlo en ese momento.

En todos estos años Hermione Jean Granger había cambiado mucho sobre todo en apariencia física, ahora no había hombre que no se detuviera en la calle a mirarla pasar, era una mujer realmente hermosa, que vestía lo mejor de las tiendas exclusivas neoyorquinas, y también era la gerente de relaciones exteriores de una multinacional estadounidense.

Sí, Hermione había tomado una carrera muggle, lo único que el ministerio de magia había echo por ella era regularizar sus estudios muggles con lo que podría postular a cualquier universidad muggle. Y como siempre había logrado obtener éxito en lo que hacía y esa vez le tocaba quedarse en Londres durante algunas semanas para cerrar la compra de una empresa y hacerla sucursal de la multinacional.

Llegó al departamento en que se quedaría durante todo ese tiempo y luego de dejar sus cosas ordenadas, decidió salir a tomar un café al centro de Londres. En el camino se encontró con Luna Lovegood y decidieron ir a tomarse un café juntas, ya que Luna era la única que sabía la razón de su traición y la única que le creyó en el momento, la pudo reconocer porque generalmente hablaban por teléfono o vía correo, incluso Luna la visitaba cada cierto tiempo. Durante la conversación Luna le propuso a Hermione que se encontrara con alguien que también sabía de la razón de su "traición", Ginny Weasley. La castaña accedió con la condición de que no le dijera que era ella mientras la pelirroja no se diera cuenta. Entonces fueron al ministerio de magia donde trabajaba Ginny, buscaron la oficina del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional mientras las pocas personas presentes en el ministerio miraban extrañados la entrada de una mujer bella y aparentemente muggle, al entrar a la oficina de Ginny, ésta miró a Hermione y luego a Luna preguntándole a esta ultima:

- Hola Luna,¿Qué te trae a ti y a tu amiga por aquí?- Dijo sin reconocer a la castaña.

- Nada en especifico¿cómo estas?- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa al entender que la pelirroja no sabía que su acompañante era Hermione Granger.

- Bien, pero aún no me presentas a tu compañera.-intrigada por la compañía de Luna.

-Bueno, ella es…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que Hermione la interrumpió diciendo:

- Mi nombre es Marie Ferguson, soy una vieja amiga de la infancia con Luna me quería mostrar el ministerio de magia, hace mucho que no venía aquí.- dijo Hermione para mantener su nombre bajo reserva.

- Un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Ginevra Longbottom.- dijo Ginny y dejó sorprendida a Hermione, quien creía que ella estaba con Harry aún.

-Sólo venía a saludarte, ya nos vamos.- dijo Luna.

-Adiós, que les vaya bien, Luna casi lo olvidaba Ron me dijo que si podías pasar a su oficina a dejarle la lista que te dio Harry.-dijo a la rubia.

-Está bien¿te importa que vayamos?-dijo esta vez mirando a Hermione.

- No, vamos, Adiós Ginevra.- dijo la castaña siguiendo a Luna al cuartel de Aurores.

- Permiso Ron, Aquí esta la lista que me dejó Harry esta mañana.-entregándole un pergamino que hizo aparecer.

- Gracias cariño¿y quien es tu amiga?- dijo intrigado mirando a la castaña para luego besar a Luna, ya que eran pareja, eso no sorprendió a Hermione que sabía de la relación.

- Marie Ferguson, un gusto conocerte…ee… ¿Ron?- dijo tratando de hacer como que no conocía al pelirrojo.

- Sí, Ronald Weasley, debiste conocer a mi hermana.- dijo Ron suponiendo que venía de la oficina de Ginny.

- Ah, Ginevra es tu hermana, es como dijo otro apellido no sabía.- haciendo como que no sabía nada.

- Si ahora se apellida Longbottom como su esposo Neville.-Aclarándole la situación a Hermione.

- ¿Y Harry?- preguntó Luna para sorpresa de la castaña.

- Salió, dijo que no vendría hoy en la tarde, y mañana no trabaja, como es sábado.-dijo Ron.

- Ah, entonces el lunes hablo con él.-dijo Luna.

- Difícil que lo veas antes, ya sabes no lo vemos en todo el fin de semana.

- Bueno, ya nos vamos.- dijo Luna saliendo de la oficina junto a Hermione.

Luna dejó a Hermione en el departamento en que se alojaría mientras estuviera en Londres.

Hermione se preguntaba porque no veían Harry durante el fin de semana, pero prefirió no preguntar como lo había echo siempre con Luna. Ni una sola pregunta de cómo estaba Harry, o de cómo lucía ahora. Quería olvidarlo, entonces en la noche se vistió con uno de sus vestidos de fiesta y busco una. Llegó a uno de los clubes más exclusivos de Londres y se fue a la barra, tomó un trago y allí un hombre de ojos verdes, barba y cabello negro, que también usaba ropa semi formal, pero juvenil a la vez, le pide bailar.

Ella accede y baila con el hombre, con el calor de noche no tardan en besarse, y luego de un varios minutos de intensos besos acompañados de caricia, él le pregunta si pueden ir a otro sitio, ella dice que sí, su departamento quedaba cerca así que deciden ir allí. Se fueron en el automóvil del hombre, a quien no le había preguntado ni siquiera el nombre. Al llegar siguieron besándose para terminar en la cama de Hermione, donde el desconocido la hizo suya, sin antes preguntarle si mantenía algún tratamiento anticonceptivo, a lo que ella respondió con un sí pero que prefería no arriesgarse y ella misma le pasó un preservativo al hombre.

Terminaron exhaustos, el hombre se vistió, se despidió de ella y le pidió un número donde contactarla para verse de nuevo, Hermione le entregó una nota con su nombre y teléfono móvil. Él la guardó sin mirarla, luego escribió una nota donde dejaba su nombre y teléfono de casa, ya que, curiosamente según Hermione, no tenía teléfono móvil. Dejó la nota en la mesa de noche y se fue mientras Hermione entraba al baño.

Al volver a su habitación Hermione tomó la nota y quedó atónita el papel decía claramente "Harry Potter", y un número de varios dígitos. La castaña no podía creerlo, el hombre tenía el cabello negro y alborotado como su Harry, los ojos verdes como él, pero tenía la voz más grave, no usaba anteojos ni pudo ver su cicatriz en la frente.

No le preocupaba tanto saber que era él, más la aterraba que él se diera cuenta de que ella era la misma Hermione a quien pidió irse hace ya ocho años.

Por su lado Harry llegaba a su departamento y comenzaba a sacarse la ropa, entonces sacó de su bolsillo el papel con el número de la chica, lo miró y quedó estupefacto, el papel decía, con una hermosa caligrafía que el conocía muy bien, "Hermione Granger", más un número de teléfono móvil. Comenzó a recordar el rostro de la chica y empezó a sentirse mal, acababa de acostarse con ella y no pudo darse cuenta que era Hermione Jean Granger.

La misma pregunta se hacía Hermione, ella también comenzaba a sentirse mal, se sentía sucia, se sentía como una cualquiera, se acaba de acostar con el hombre que amaba sin saber que era él, lo había besado, lo había tocado, lo había sentido sin percatarse que era Harry Potter, su Harry. No sabía como explicarle nada de lo que había pasado, Luna le había dicho que el moreno había visto los reportes donde decía que ella había sido obligada a dar la información sobre el cuartel, para llevárselo de ese lugar infectado de mortífagos. Pero Hermione pensaba que una cosa era que Harry supiera la verdad de lo ocurrido y otra que la hubiese perdonado por lo que había hecho.

Hermione se durmió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sintiéndose la mujer más sucia de la tierra, por haberse acostado con Harry Potter sin saber que era él, el hombre que más había amado en toda su vida y quien aún amaba.

Harry sentía se sentía el hombre más despreciable en ese momento, se había acostado con la mejor amiga que había tenido, sin saber que era ella, había tenido sexo con la mujer que había buscado por toda Inglaterra en secreto para pedirle perdón, porque creía firmemente que ella debía perdonarlo para poder reconocer su error frente a todos. Estaba feliz por haberla encontrado, pero angustiado por la manera en que ocurrió. Prefirió dormirse, para al día siguiente ir al departamento donde la dejó y pedirle perdón, también para confesarle sus más profundos sentimientos, decirle que luego de su partida nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo y que se había dado cuenta que la amaba con toda su alma el día que leyó los reportes y declaraciones de mortífagos sobre lo ocurrido el día de la "traición" de Hermione. Ese día lloró, como jamás había pensado que podría hacerlo, había repudiado a la mujer que arriesgó su vida millones de veces por salvarlo a él, y sin motivo válido la había despreciado por salvarle la vida una vez más. Se sentía la persona más imbécil de mundo por haber hecho algo así, él mismo había alejado de su lado a quien amaba, a la única persona que lo complementaba, a la única que era capaz de entenderlo, a la única que siempre estuvo con él, a la única que lo quería por ser él y no por su nombre o por su cicatriz, a la ultima persona con quien se hubiese acostado de esa manera. Siempre pensó en hacer el amor con Hermione, no en tener sexo sin sentimientos con ella.

Hermione merecía todo el amor del mundo, no el vil y asqueroso sexo sólo por placer, ella no merecía lo que él le había dado.

Harry Potter lloraba y no pudo dormir en toda la noche, entonces ya cuando amaneció se duchó, se vistió y tomo su automóvil para dirigirse a donde Hermione vivía. Al llegar allí dudó en tocar el timbre, pero lo hizo.

Hermione se había dormido un par de horas antes y ahora despertaba al escuchar el sonido del timbre, tomó un abrigo que estaba cerca y fue a ver quien era.

Abrió la puerta y vio al hombre con quien se había acostado la noche anterior, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, como si hubiera llorado durante horas. Así era pero ella no lo sabía.

Él le dijo impaciente:

- Hermione, tenemos que hablar déjame entrar por favor.-dijo suplicando el moreno.

- Pasa.- dijo fríamente la castaña ya que creía que él le diría algo como no quiero verte más, espero que te vayas pronto de Londres o algo así.

Tomaron asiento en la sala y Harry habló:

- Siento mucho que nos hayamos vuelto a ver en esta circunstancia.- dijo nerviosamente el moreno.

- Yo también lo siento.- dijo Hermione aún creyendo lo mismo.

-Hermione…yo…yo leí los reportes donde decía que tú me rescataste de una muerte segura entregado esa información.-dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

- Así es, era la única forma de sacarte con vida de allí, si hubiese tenido otra opción que te mantuviera con vida puedo asegurarte que la habría tomado.- dijo ocultando su tristeza.

- Lo sé, por eso quiero pedirte perdón, jamás debí exigirte que te fueras, tú me salvaste la vida, me protegiste una vez más como siempre lo haz hecho. Te busque por toda Inglaterra, nadie sabe lo arrepentido que estoy de todo lo que te dije ese día, se me parte el alma recordar tu llanto, mientras me decías que lo habías hecho por mí, por qué fui tan ciego, Hermione yo te amaba y me sentí traicionado, pero no quiero perderte de nuevo.-decía tomando las manos de la castaña.-, yo te amo todavía, Hermione yo no me voy a perdonar nunca lo hice, pero espero que tú si lo hagas.-dijo mirándola a los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Harry nunca voy a volver a dejarte, yo siempre te he amado y acepté irme por eso, porque te amo y cumpliría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras, y te perdono, lo que sea que quieras que te perdone, aunque no creo que deba perdonarte nada, fui yo la que te traicionó.- dijo bajando la vista.

-No, mi amor, el único que necesita perdón soy yo, no tú.-dijo tomando con delicadeza el rostro de su amada.-No me dejes nunca.-esta frase la sello con un tierno beso que transmitió todo el amor que había sido contenido durante años. Esos besos se fueron profundizando hasta que se fueron acompañando con caricias cada vez más intensas, comenzaron a sacarse la ropa, todo con sumo cuidado, cada beso estaba lleno de sentimientos, cada caricia llena de amor. Harry estaba sobre Hermione en el sofá, ya estaban en ropa interior, Harry le decía luego de cada beso que la amaba y ella respondía de la misma manera. Se sacaron las pocas prendas que restaban y Harry la contempló, para luego decir en el tono más tierno posible:

-Eres hermosa Hermione Granger.- para luego comenzar besarla desde el cuello hasta el vientre. En el momento en que terminaba de recorrer su vientre Hermione dio vuelta a Harry y se puso encima de él para así sentirlo en su interior.

Siguieron hasta estar exhaustos, ahora Hermione estaba acostaba en el pecho de Harry y respiraba tranquila.

- Hermione, mi amor¿Qué haces aquí en Londres?- dijo el moreno acariciándole el cabello.

- Vengo a cerrar un trato de para la empresa en que trabajo. Soy la gerente de relaciones exteriores. No fui capaz de seguir una carrera mágica luego de todo lo ocurrido.- dijo un poco apenada.

- Lo siento tanto, es todo mi culpa.- dijo besando su frente.

- Tranquilo, yo estoy bien ahora, me gusta mi trabajo, además no he dejado de ser bruja, sigo solucionando muchas cosas con mi varita, obviamente no tengo tantas libertades ya que me rodeo de muggles pero me he acostumbrado durante todos estos años.- dijo moviendo en círculos su dedo índice en el pecho de Harry.

- Quédate conmigo, deja ese trabajo, quédate aquí en Londres, sigue una carrera mágica.- dijo mirándola a los ojos con determinación.

- Pero Harry, no puedo dejar mi trabajo así como así, además ya he perdido la práctica de magia avanzada, y sin un trabajo no puedo pagar mi estadía aquí en Londres.- dijo Hermione acomplejada.

-Vente a vivir conmigo, amor yo pago todo, pero quédate conmigo, vuelve a ser la bruja más extraordinaria que he conocido. Te lo suplico.- Dijo Harry desesperado.

- Está bien, pero no sé si sea lo correcto que vivamos juntos, ni siquiera sé que somos.- dijo Hermione tratando de formalizar la relación.

- Pues eres mi futura esposa, claro si tu quieres.- dijo el moreno.

- ¿Es en serio?- dudando de la seriedad de la propuesta.

- Por supuesto, Hermione Jean Granger ¿Quieres ser la esposa de Harry James Potter, es decir mi esposa?- dijo solemnemente el hombre de ojos verdes.

- Claro que sí.- dijo esta vez besándolo.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo con que sea lo antes posible, incluso si es mañana?- dijo Harry apresurado.

- Mañana no Harry, debo buscar un vestido, dejar mi trabajo, demasiadas cosas ¿Podemos esperar hasta que solucione todos mis problemas?- dijo dulcemente tomando la barbilla de Harry.

-Cuando tú quieras cariño.-embobado por la mirada de ella.

Así pasaron dos semanas, Hermione dejó su trabajo luego de varias discusiones con su jefe que no entendía la razón de su retiro, le ofreció subirle el sueldo con tal que se quedara pero ella estaba decidida, quería retomar su antigua vida, volver a ser bruja.

Ya se había trasladado a vivir al departamento de Harry, hicieron una reunión donde la presentaron, allí todos quienes la despreciaron en algún momento le pidieron perdón además de quedar impresionados por su cambio de apariencia.

El día de su boda fue el más feliz de su vida se estaba casando con él hombre que amaba, al que siempre había amado y sería feliz el resto de su vida solo por estar con él. Así llego la noche de bodas y en la habitación oscura de un hotel, donde pasarían la noche Harry le dijo:

- Te amo Hermione, siempre te amaré.- Con la voz más sincera que jamás había escuchado.

- Yo también te amo Harry, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.- dijo esta vez sabiendo que todo lo que decían era verdad y que se habían acabado todos los días de tristeza, segura de que había cerrado todas sus heridas y que sería feliz a partir de ese momento junto a su amado.


End file.
